


一毫米的距離

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Alex 熟睡的臉龐，不知怎麼著，這次Kara 居然一時把持不住⋯越界了！？





	1. 越界

那天。。。

是她和Alex相約的日子，原本計畫好一起去吃晚餐，但由於工作還沒做完，於是請Alex在公寓等她，等到Kara抬頭注視時鐘時，已經晚上10點半了，kara偷偷咒罵了一聲，趕忙收拾，大概30秒的時間，便出現在她自己公寓的陽台上，希望Alex 沒有注意到她！Kara 暗暗祈禱，但就算被抓到她也不會向Alex承認，說她濫用了supergirl的能力，只為了趕一場約會，唷！她認定的約會。 

正當氪星人也疑惑著為什麼沒有任何電話或是訊息時，她看見了，Alex趴在桌上，原本要道歉kara在聽到熟悉平穩的呼吸聲，知道有人睡著了，於是，放輕腳步，拉開旁邊的椅子，坐下，靜靜的盯著她，不忍心吵醒她。

她托著下巴，專心注視著， Kara 笑了笑，她愛這樣卸下防備的Alex， 對她，當然！可不是常常能看見這位特工放鬆的時候，平常，Alex要煩心的事情太多，而自己總是排名在第一個位子，「我這個麻煩製造機，總是讓你放心不下，你知道，我已經當年的小女孩了，我長大了，而你才是那個脆弱的人類，但照顧我已經變成你的生活，是你的首要任務，我可以理解成，我是你最重要的人嗎？」像是抱怨又享受著Alex 專屬的溫柔，寵溺的看著眼前的人熟睡的樣子。 

只有在Alex看不見的情況下，Kara才能放任自己用不同的眼光望著她。

外星女孩忍著惡作劇的衝動，不願破壞此刻的安寧，但Alex 就像是一塊強力的磁鐵，吸引著鋼鐵之女，自然的引領她，不由自主一點一滴的縮短她們之間的距離，最後她停在Alex的正前方，跟著趴在桌上，近距離的仔細研究這位善良、美麗、充滿魅力的女子。

接著，她撥開Alex散落在臉龐的頭髮，將其挽入耳後，動作輕柔，露出她美麗的側臉，如同睡美人一般，是不是也在等待某位王子/公主吻醒她呢？

突然間，一段畫面侵入的腦海，Kara 只得背影，一人坐在Alex 的床邊，一手食指若有似無從的睡夢中人的額頭劃過，經過顴骨臉頰，最後到達剛毅的下頷，拇指往上停留在下嘴唇上來回摩擦，接著，頭慢慢往下越來越接近睡眠中Alex ，最後雙唇停留在Alex的唇上⋯，喔！不，停止！一種生氣、心酸、無力的感覺襲來，金髮女子蹙眉，緊閉雙眼，用力的甩甩頭，試圖驅趕自己不適當的情緒以及令人討厭的畫面，Alex 值得幸福，快樂的生活，但能帶給Alex 這一切的人，不是她。

為什麼不能是她⋯

Kara嘆息，眼神透露出淡淡的哀傷。

「我愛你，Alex！不是姐妹之間或是家人之間的愛，是愛情！我愛上了你，我想在大庭廣眾之下吻你，我想讓所有人都知道，你是我的，其他人都不能打你的主意，讓他們知道，能擁有你的我，是一個多麼幸運的人，你是我唯一的愛，你是我所有的一切，你知道嗎？對你而言，我的位置是什麼呢？」對著睡夢中的Alex，Kara 道出了她心中所想，說完最後一句時，戳了戳她的臉頰，眼神卻也暗了下來，她不敢去想⋯

Alex含糊不清的咕噥幾聲，身體稍稍扭動，手下意識的揮動被襲擊的地方，顯然對Kara 的攻擊有些不滿，Kara 見狀，吐了吐舌頭，回歸安靜，直到Alex 再度回歸平靜、規律的呼吸。

「你明明就是很聰明，但感情方面怎麼就開不了竅？你怎麼會不知道我喜歡你呢？你這個大笨蛋！」

Kara 嘟著嘴，半抱怨的口吻，其實她知道這樣怪罪Alex 也沒有道理，她怎麼可能知道，她的妹妹會徹底的愛上了她？她想過跟Alex 坦白，但她沒有勇氣，告訴Alex ，她愛上了她，她不知道Alex 會有什麼反應？但一方面她又想，若Alex 發現自己對她的心意，也許，她們之間有可能？

可是，這一切終只是空想，因為她無法承擔失去Alex 的風險，所以選擇停留原地。

她瀏覽著Alex的五官，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，最後Kara 的視線肆無忌憚停留在她雙唇上，手不斷在上面描繪著（當然它沒有真正的碰到），一次也好，Kara 想像著親吻她親愛的人會是什麼樣的感覺，她越靠越近，呼吸著Alex呼吸的空氣，待她回過神來時，她，已經偷襲了Alex！

Kara 不敢相信，她向後退了兩步，雙手捂著自己微張的嘴，被自己的行為嚇到了，她剛剛做了什麼！！！

她驚慌的觀察Alex是否有任何醒來的跡象，但平穩的呼吸，穩定起伏的胸膛說明熟睡的狀態，Kara 這才鬆了一口氣。跟著她摸摸自己的唇瓣，雖然只是輕輕觸及，但她碰到了！她吻了Alex！

她一方面氣自己居然趁Alex睡覺時佔了她的便宜，但同時她的內心深處卻是升起一陣陣的喜悅，她咬了咬下唇，不自覺回味著剛剛那個吻，柔軟帶有溫熱的觸感，提醒她剛剛的發生的並不是夢，是真實的。

和Alex 接吻，從來只存在於她的想像之中，當夢想成真時，一切是那麼的震撼，那麼的美好，讓人忍不住的渴望更多。

Kara 甚至有股衝動想要再試一次，這次她將好好的品嚐。

不！她不能再這麼做了，她嘗試阻止自己，但眼前的Alex 就像是伊甸園的那顆蘋果，是引誘的存在，她散發出的淡淡清香，讓Kara 甘願追隨心中那隻蛇的誘惑，一步步的踏上罪惡的深淵。

她不自覺的悄悄的往前，越來越接近Alex ，50⋯30⋯10公分，只需要再縮短一毫米的距離，就可以品嚐那抹紅的香甜可口。

緊張、興奮的情緒加速Kara 的血流心跳，心臟都快要從嘴巴裡跳出來了，她停頓的吞嚥了下，屏住呼吸，在準備好前進的同時，Alex 的頭就這麼剛好的動了一下！

於是乎，恰巧兩人的唇就對上了⋯

Kara 對突然改變的局勢無法反應，她可以感受到Alex火辣辣的嘴唇貼著她，然後，她的唇瓣還被舔了一下！被舔了一下！！！

睡夢中的人兒，感覺到自己好像撞上了什麼，嘴唇及舌頭下意識動了一下，一種奇妙的觸感，軟軟的，暖暖的，還有一股甜甜的味道。

之後，她聞到一股混合著薰衣草的肥皂香，那是熟悉的Kara 的專屬味道，心安了下來，想開口叫她，但因為嘴巴上貼著什麼東西而叫不出聲，她試圖搞清楚狀況，不得已的張開睡眼惺忪的雙眼，發現眼前的障礙物。

天空藍充斥著褐色的眼，眼前的人很明顯是她親愛的Kara，她們，靠的很近，只有幾公釐的距離，溫熱的觸感，像極了一個吻⋯吻？吻！

休息的大腦運轉起來，並依據所有訊息整合出的結論。

這是一個吻！然後，對象是Kara！！！

Alex 瞬間驚醒，她本能的推開眼前的人，為什麼她會⋯和Kara 在接吻！?

驚嚇、呆滯的停留在原地，腦袋嗡嗡作響，她被推開了⋯被推開了⋯Alex推開她了！這是Kara 唯一的想法！

然而，突然響起的緊急鈴聲，硬生生的將她拉回現實，是她的Supergirl 的職責，她沒有多餘的思考空間，像是自動的保護機制，利用她的超級速度著裝，比任何一次都快，然後從陽台上飛出，只留下震驚卻一臉茫然的Alex ⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暫時性的標題，也許之後會改也不一定，一直都有命名障礙😅，是還沒結束，後面也還不確定怎麼繼續，但⋯就先發了吧⋯
> 
> 感謝閱讀，喜歡的話留個kudos也歡迎在底下留言，謝謝！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 溫的出場，讓谷底中的Kara 又燃起一線希望？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還記得這篇故事嗎？希望還有人記得，我很抱歉，好久好久才寫出了後續，只是，依舊還沒完結，還請大家多擔待囉！
> 
> 一樣的，希望你們喜歡：）

周圍拉起一道封鎖線，建築物的圍繞著好幾輛的消防車，底下的人匆匆忙忙，來來去去，幾個消防員正噴灑強力的水柱，大樓的四周可見好幾名驚慌失措的市民，正聲嘶力竭的吶喊，大聲呼救，幾輛上升的雲梯車，試圖搶救，但他們的所在位置太過分散，有些高度則是太高，救援過程並不順利。

只見有個人實在太過驚慌，見火勢直奔他而來，便縱身躍下，Supergirl 俯衝，在千鈞一髮之際接住了他，降落至地面，將他交給底下的消防隊員。

紅色的身影再度回到空中，先是繞著整座大樓吹了一口冰凍之氣，延緩熊熊烈火的蔓延，接著不斷來回穿梭於大樓裡，一個個的將人給帶出，直到最後一位生還者被撿回地上後，Supergirl 得到了熱烈的掌聲及歡呼。她微微一笑，隨即彎下膝蓋舉起右手，向上一跳，人影以光速消失在眾人面前。

Supergirl 在黑暗的在城市內快速穿梭，劃破夜色的寧靜，直到回到自己熟悉的街道，緊急事件結束，Kara 才得以喘息，感受她自己生活的突發事件—Alex ，該怎麼辦？

她漂浮在自己的公寓上方一陣子後，才利用她的透視能力掃描她的公寓，意外的發現Alex 已經不在裡面，隨後，鬆一口氣的降落在自己的陽台上。

一進門，前幾個小時的景象自動映入眼簾，她盯著當時她們所在的位置，她吻上了她夢寐已求的Alex，但Alex 的反應好像自己多麼噁心的生物一樣，急著推開。Kara 閉上眼睛，她的心狠狠的擰了一下，胸口疼痛的快要無法呼吸，甚至沒注意到兩行淚就這麼無聲無息的沿著臉龐流了下來。

她懊悔自己那愚蠢至極的行為，第一次偷到的吻，已經是上天給她的一份大禮，但自己卻不懂滿足，才換回的那無情的打擊。

Kara 慶幸自己因為緊急事件的通知而能逃離現場—那令人窒息的空間，只是，逃得過一時，卻逃不了一世，之後呢？該怎麼面對Alex⋯要怎麼解釋這一切？

她不會說謊，但是，以Alex 一把推開她的反應看來，知道真相後也代表著她將失去Alex 。

她仰躺沙發椅上，用手臂蓋住自己的眼睛，任由眼淚不斷流下，通紅的鼻子，顫抖的雙唇，低鳴的啜泣聲，迴盪在空曠的屋子內。

不！她不能失去Alex ⋯

xxxxx

天亮了，哭了一夜的Kara ，儘管再怎麼遮掩，一雙紅腫的眼還是明顯的很，Winn見狀憂心的上前關心「Kara?」

循著聲音的來源，一抬頭看見熟悉的人影，女孩的眼眶迅速的聚集透明液體，淚水就要再度潰堤，「嘿⋯嘿嘿⋯Kara?」溫更手足無措了，他不知道該怎麼辦，向來開朗活潑的小太陽，突然淚人兒似的，叫溫怎能不驚慌。

「Alex 討厭我了，怎麼辦？」

「什麼？」

「我親了Alex ！」Kara 急需一個人來吐露心事，而溫是剛好在，也算最好的人選。

「你⋯你⋯你什麼？」溫的嘴巴半開，的言語之中帶有一點震驚與疑問。

「我親了Alex！然後，被她發現了，她用力的推開我，怎麼辦，溫⋯」Kara臉頰上兩行淚不受控制的滑了下來，聲音帶著微微的顫抖，簡單的解釋了來龍去脈。

「你親了Alex？你是說你親了她嗎？」Kara 吻了Alex? Kara 吻了Alex！Kara...她？！溫的內心浮現很多疑問，但他試圖表現的平靜。

「我愛她，我一直都愛著她，我不知道昨天我怎麼了，我一時控制不住，我⋯我不能失去她，我不能⋯」沒有回答溫的問題，Kara 只是自顧自的說著，直到最後，她將自己埋進了雙手之中。

溫的腦袋現在嗶嗶聲不斷，內心哇嗚一聲，這個訊息量過大，儘管自己還在消化的過程，但他不忍看見Kara 這副模樣，於是他前進半步，手搭在的肩上，安慰道「ok，沒關係的，沒關係的，」

「不！有關係，她把我推的遠遠的，Alex 一定覺得我很噁心⋯她永遠不會理我了⋯」

「冷靜，Kara ，首先，Alex 永遠都不會討厭你的，你知道的，她愛你！」

「那是在我還沒做這件蠢事之前⋯可是現在，我到底是發了什麼瘋？我是個大笨蛋，我為什麼要去破壞這一切⋯我就要失去她了！」Kara 開始要陷入一個低潮的漩渦中，溫雙手握住她的手臂，搖晃著她，把她拉出這個負面情緒之中「嘿，嘿⋯Kara ，看著我，看著我，你聽我說，愛沒有錯，你沒有做錯任何事，你只是愛上了她，想要更加接近自己喜歡的人是再正常不過的一件事了，好嗎？」

「但我是她妹妹⋯」女孩稍稍冷靜下來，依然抽噎著，可憐兮兮的看著他。

「等等⋯我怎麼不知道Alex 是氪星人？」溫小小的玩笑引來Kara 一記白眼，他接著說：「ok⋯我的意思是，你們沒有任何血緣關係，更別說你還是個外星人，你們甚至是不同物種，所以其實你不算是她的妹妹。」

「可是⋯」Kara 想再說些什麼，但停了下來，思忖著溫的話，女孩似乎從溫的言語中獲得了一點點信心，接著她怯怯的問：「你覺得⋯我可以⋯，我和Alex，可以？！」

「我必須說，確實嚇了我一跳，也許我需要一點時間適應，但是，是的，如果你們在一起的話，我很支持的，我只想看到我的朋友們幸福快樂。」

「可是⋯她一直都只把我當成家人看待⋯，她對我⋯並不像我對她⋯」說著說著，Kara 的頭又低了下去，她失望的表示。

「你不能代替Alex 發聲，你需要做的，就是好好的和她去談一談，把你心裡的話告訴她，她會聽的，你比我了解Alex ，不是嗎？即使她對妳沒其他想法，也許你可以去追求她？近水樓台先得月，你和她這麼親近，她早晚是你的。」溫用手肘頂了他旁邊的女孩，一副賊頭賊腦的表情。

Kara 的嘴角因為溫的言語而往上揚起來些微的幅度，她想像過很多次和Alex 在一起的畫面，她的心暖了起來。

Kara 總算破涕為笑，擦去眼角濕潤的液體，大大的擁抱了溫，「謝謝你，溫！」

「Anytime」他溫也回抱了她，他高興看到女孩重拾笑容。

溫接著推開了Kara，神秘兮兮的問「不過，我有一件事很好奇！」

「嗯？」

「Alex 親起來是什麼感覺？」溫調侃的問道。

「溫！」Kara半嗔半羞的大叫著，往溫的手臂上狠狠揍了一拳。「我不理你了。」然後過身去離開，任由溫在背後嚷嚷。隨後回想起昨天的一吻，她手指輕觸在自己的嘴唇上，那是一件美好到不可思議的事，她笑了起來。

溫的一席話，帶給Kara 面對Alex 的勇氣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章沒有Alex，可能令人有些失望，但應該還行吧？而且我喜歡溫在裡面所扮演的角色，你們呢？ 
> 
> 謝謝你們的閱讀，喜歡的話，煩請不吝讓我知道，願意的話，請花些時間留下你的任何想法、評論或疑問，我會以最快的速度回覆的，謝謝！
> 
> 再次感謝，期待你們的feedback 。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex 的內心獨白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算生出來了，Alex 的出場，覺得沒有寫的很好，盡力了⋯看看之後能否挽回頹勢，哈哈哈😂😂😂
> 
> 還是希望你們喜歡：）

Alex 把所有的精力花在了DEO的training room ，這不知道是她第幾次的訓練了，她將難度調到更高，之後雙手握拳、高舉在頭部前成戰鬥姿勢，突然，一個人影快速衝來，對方一個正拳，Alex 頭往右一閃而過，進身向前攻擊敵人腹部，只見被攻擊的人痛苦的倒在地上；隨後，右後方又憑空冒出了兩個敵人，她往前跑，腳順勢登上牆壁兩步，整個人後空翻了一圈來到敵人背後，回頭已來不及，她先是一個右勾拳，扎扎實實的灌在一個左臉頰上，跟著追擊，用手刀攻擊最脆弱的脖子，敵人瞬間倒地，另一個人趁著空隙出拳揮向Alex ，Alex蹲下後一個滾翻躲過，跟著站起一個轉身，踢出前腳，敵人後跳閃過，剛要進攻，已經被女人搶先一步，抓著敵方的手臂，一個反轉，跟著前空翻了一圈倒地，人影消散在空中，綠色光影一個個不斷的出現，Alex 左閃右避，利用自己的戰鬥技巧，將敵人一個個的打倒，綠色人影瞬間散成塊狀消失。

又完成了一場虛擬實境的戰鬥，她的黑色戰鬥服全都浸溼了，汗滴不斷的形成滑落，大汗淋漓，氣力放盡的Alex，整個人成大字型的躺在地上，胸膛快速的上下起伏，「呼～呼哈⋯呼 哈⋯呼哈⋯」大口的呼吸，急著排出胸腔內的二氧化碳，交換空氣中的氧氣。

她需要分散一些注意力，她才不會整天想著那件事⋯

直到Kara 飛走後的幾分鍾後，Alex 的思緒似乎還是處於當機的狀態，她努力回想剛剛發生的一切⋯

⋯  
⋯  
⋯  
一片空白⋯

Alex 的腦袋依然是一片空白，她想不起到底發生了什麼事，斷線了好一段時間，好不容易從震驚中回復的她，開始思考著一個問題，為什麼她們會⋯？

她仔細的將事情的經過重新梳理了一遍。

今天和Kara 約好了吃晚餐，她提前來到來到了公寓，空無一人，於是隨意的找了個位置坐下，等待著熟悉的身影。

突然，後方屁股震動了一下，她從褲子後面的口袋拿出手機，一封新的訊息。

訊息來自Kara（8:47pm):  
我不能準時出現了，我需要把這邊的工作吿一個段落，但我會儘快的，我保證我會補償你的，好嗎，你最好了>3  
Love you！

看到最後一句，Alex 的臉上露出一道淺淺的笑容，她將手機放回，一手托著下領，一手的手指依序的敲打著桌面，思考著該做些什麼，她環顧四周雖然只是簡單的擺設，但在柔和的黃色的燈光照射下，空間溫暖起來，如同Kara帶給人的感覺，也許是太過放鬆，也許是今天太過疲累，撐不住那厚重的眼皮，Alex 趴在了桌上，漸漸的沒了意識，再來就是一睜開眼，就是令自己驚嚇到不行的畫面—Kara 近在咫尺，嘴唇貼著她，那⋯怎樣都不可能是自己主動的吧？！所以唯一的犯罪者只能是她-Kara ！為什麼她會⋯？難道Kara 對自己⋯！？

不由得Alex 的心跳漏了一拍，手撫上來幾分鐘前被親吻的地方，她的嘴巴微微張開，唇上殘留著一點點的滑膩，一些些的甜味，若不是Kara 殘留的唇蜜可以作為證據，Alex 真的不能確定有發生過這件事情⋯

Alex 的臉慢慢的紅了起來，那一幕深深的印在她的腦海裡，但她的內心卻漸漸的被一股名為憤怒的情緒所佔據。

突然，一拳用力的打在桌上，低聲咒罵「可惡！」雙手將頭髮往後撥，順勢掛在脖子上。

親吻Kara ，是自己在腦海中想像過無數次的畫面，也曾刻畫了無數的場景，像是電影情節般的那種浪漫纏綿的深吻，或樸實無華、溫柔悠長的路線，或因為嫉妒將她固定在牆上的霸道之吻，或如青少年似的害羞輕啄，就是沒有、沒有這種糊裡糊塗的，自己完全記不得任何的細節的情節！實在是太糟糕了，真是令人火大到不行的初體驗。

第一個吻，是和Kara 第一個吻欸！就這麼不清不楚、不明不白的結束了⋯明明應該要是很甜蜜的滋味，明明應該要是個很美好的回憶，然而，腦海中只有自己因為太過驚訝、慌張而推開Kara 的那一幕，以及Kara 呆怔的神情然後一言不發，快速消失離去的畫面，等等⋯就是這裡⋯Alex 一直覺得有某個環節怪怪的，對了，就是Kara 的反應！她反應像是無聲的控訴，自己對她做了什麼似的。

Alex 換個角度，重新思考，有沒有可能，其實是自己對她做了什麼，如果，是說如果真的是自己不小心做了什麼的話，Kara 當時的表情以及快速消失離去就表示⋯喔～不！

不可能是這樣的吧！

我應該真的只是做了睡覺這件事吧？

還會有其他的嗎？

難道⋯是說了什麼夢話，或是自己夢遊了？

Alex 開始慌張起來，她也不能確定自己的行為了，她埋怨明明Kara 才是唯一的知情人士，卻不負責任的逃走，留下自己在這邊胡思亂想，她煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，升起一股想殺人的衝動，她試圖讓自己冷靜，對著自己說，所有的事，只要等Kara 回來好好的問個明白的，就會清楚了。

只要等Kara 回來，

只要等Kara 回來，

只要等Kara 回來⋯

但此時Kara 不再是她的定心丸而是成了她的焦躁來源，等待變成了一件極度漫長的事，她的目光不斷的在陽台以及時鐘上來回，隨著牆上時鐘的秒針一格一格的前進，Alex的內心也正一點一滴的被不安給侵蝕著，她再也不知道自己到底是期待見外星女孩，還是害怕見到她了。

最終，Alex 帶著嘴唇上Kara 殘留的甜味，關上了門，離開了Kara 的公寓。

她不懂自己為什麼要逃。

躺在地上的Alex ，已經找回了呼吸的節奏，她抬起手，手指在額頭上來回戳揉，眉間的皺褶越發深刻，現在只要一閉上眼，她忘不了Kara 的唇貼著自己的畫面，還有她那離開的瞬間。

經過一整天的思考，她比任何人都想知道發生什麼事，怎麼說自己可是真真切切的受害者。可是，就算得到了答案又如何呢，如果答案不是自己想要的，那麼之後呢？她又該怎麼收拾自己的心情，面對Kara 呢？

Alex 往下摸著自己的唇瓣，Kara 和自己⋯已經不可能當什麼事都沒有發生過了，她深深的嘆口氣。

該怎麼辦呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你們的閱讀，你們覺得如何？有任何想法、問題隨時歡迎提出討論，謝謝：）
> 
> 另外，前面文章中發現了一些矛盾的地方，做了刪減，可能在後面加回去，該來研究一下章了⋯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人的會面！（內容已修改重發，小完結？！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了跟前的章節有所關連，於是將這章改過重發，然後原本考慮刪除後重發，但因為有留言不想刪，所以選擇重新編輯。  
這是我的第一個的小長篇，顯然很多地方處理的不是很好。想的不是很周到（像這章就重發了），雖然還有些地方沒有講清楚，但寫到這，也算吿個段落了，頂多再一個超短篇後記。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡。

「再一杯。」手向前在酒保與酒杯中來回指著。

玻璃杯中透著水光染上不屬於它的褐色，Alex 將杯子回收，靠著自己的唇邊，一個後仰，全灌進嘴裡，順著液體流經的區域所帶來的灼燒感，才令Alex感到一絲的真實，同時這樣的刺激也使得她皺起了眉頭。

在DEO努力消耗完自己的體力，以為累到什麼都可以不用想，但腦子卻反而更加清醒，不斷地回想起那一幕⋯下意識摸摸自己的唇，不是做夢，至今仍然覺得很不真實，她的唇曾經貼著Kara 的，到底是為什麼會發生這種事，難道自己在睡夢中說了什麼或做了什麼嗎？如果不是，是Kara 主動的，那Kara ⋯吻她的理由是⋯可能嗎？

「fuck!」握拳打捶在桌上，她開始後悔自己當初逃跑的決定⋯Alex 你這個膽小鬼！

一陣吵雜聲從門口傳出，一群人談笑間來到了酒吧，三三兩兩的人員中，一個人走向了吧台中Alex 的座位。

「嘿，Alex 」Winn拍著她的肩膀向她靠去。

「Winn。」Alex 斜眼看了一下是哪個不知好歹的蠢蛋敢來打擾她，原來是Winn，真是的。

「你還好嗎？」Winn感覺不太對勁，關心的詢問著，看著Alex一杯接著一杯不停的猛灌，在她打算再次一的將手中的酒精一飲而盡時出手阻止了。

「Alex，別喝了，發生什麼事了？你這樣猛灌，Kara呢？她知道你在這邊嗎？我打電話給她。」Winn從來沒有見過Alex這樣，拿起電話就要撥打，Alex驚慌的連忙阻止，「不，不用找她。我很好，我沒事，我只是想一個人靜一靜。」她可還沒想好要跟Kara說什麼呢。

「你們吵架了？啊！對噢，你和Kara ⋯」Winn正覺得奇怪，平常她倆總是形影不離，怎麼Kara會放Alex一個人在這裡喝悶酒，突然，他想起了早上Kara跟他說過的話，然後所有事情都連起來了。Winn敲了敲自己的腦袋，怪自己的反應總是慢了半拍。

Alex 皺起眉頭，「怎麼了？」

「沒事！」Winn的語調升高，表現的不太自然。

「Winn！」Winn的欲言又止，不需要Alex 的特工經驗也知道他隱瞞了一些事。

知道自己多話闖禍了，心裡暗想不妙，於是隨意的找了個藉口，想要逃離現場，「我朋友在叫我，先走了⋯哇嗚～」Alex 一把將他抓了回來，將他的整個背部靠在了吧台上。「等等，你沒把話說清楚前不許走！」

「我什麼都不知道。」雙手張開放到肩膀兩側，呈投降姿勢。

「如果你不希望你剛剛吃的東西，全都吐出來的話，你最好一五一十，老實的交代清楚。」現在Alex微微向前，一手則抵著他的面前，由上而下的瞇著眼睛緊盯著Winn，威脅的說道，對付一個文弱的電腦宅男從來就不是什麼難事。

Winn被Alex 的氣場壓著整個矮了一截，被她盯的心虛的冷汗直流。

「你不能這樣⋯」

「你可以試試。」

「嘿嘿嘿，放鬆點好嗎？」

「你知道些什麼，快說。」

「我一定會被Kara 用用熱視力給殺死的。」

「你再不說，不用等到她來殺你，我就先在這把你解決了！」

「okok ，大家都是斯文人⋯你知道的，背後說人家的袐密不好，她可是我最好的朋友呢！其實，你應該自己去問Kara ，這不是我能說的，而且我覺得最好還是由她本人親口告訴你告訴比較好。」Winn思考著，該怎麼逃過Alex 的嚴刑逼供。

「Winn！」一記銳利的眼神殺出，Winn知道自己是逃不掉了，「好好好，你先放開我。」Alex 放開了他，Winn理了理自己的服裝，清了清喉嚨，「咳咳咳，簡單的來說，Kara跟我說她吻了你，你把他推開了，她覺得你討厭她，不知道怎麼辦。 」

「我不是討厭她⋯我只是⋯為什麼Kara 要吻我？」

「你是笨蛋嗎？你確定你想從我這裡聽到答案？」Winn被氣的跳腳，Alex 怎麼會這麼不開竅？

「我⋯」Kara真的對她有感覺？Alex的心，漏了一拍，她立即衝出酒吧，跳上了她的摩托車，發動引擎，轉動把手催促著油門-接著咻的一聲，連人帶車，身影消失在街道的一端。

「這兩人，真是......」Winn一邊露出微笑，一邊搖頭， 不管多麼聰明的人在愛情面前，都會變成笨蛋，全世界都看的出她們之間的情愫，但這兩人偏偏感受不到，也許，這就是所謂的當局者迷吧？

xxxxxx

雖然已經決定要面對，但實際上去做卻是困難重重，想到Alex 將她推開的那幕，多大的勇氣都瞬間化為灰燼，心，依然疼著。好的是，她收起了淚水，但她還需要一點時間。

Kara 窩在自己的沙發上，雙腳抵著的胸口，將自己埋在膝蓋之上，從坐墊上拿起手機看著，螢幕上的背景，是她和Alex 頭靠著頭，笑得燦爛的畫面，她一邊用食指描繪Alex的輪廓，她的笑容，一邊喃喃的叫著照片上人的名字，她陷入了自己的思緒當中，直到突來的門鈴響起。Kara 的呼吸開始紊亂，心臟開始狂跳，快的就要跳出她的胸膛，要知道她可是氪星人，就算讓她去繞個地球10圈，可能連大氣都不喘一口，如今，區區一個門鈴聲就將她的呼吸節奏全部打亂，只因她聽見了，門背後的那個人，有著她最熟悉不過的跳動聲。

叮咚，叮咚，門鈴急躁的又響了兩聲，跟著是手掌用力拍打木頭門板的聲音，粗魯的一陣碰碰碰，接著一副女聲傳出。「Kara ，開門。」

Kara從沙發上跳了起來，是Alex ！Alex 來了！她一定是來問那天的事，Kara打了個冷顫，一股涼意從心底冒出，相反的兩個念頭一直在她的腦海中交戰著，一個是去開門，和Alex坦承她的感情，另一個是從陽台上飛走，讓Alex暫時找不到自己，她想見Alex但同時也害怕見她，不知道該怎麼做，只是焦躁的不斷的來回踱步，而Alex 得到的是一片寂靜的回應。

急促的拍門聲再次響起，這次連力道都大了些，再次開口道：「我知道你在家，快開門，我有話跟你說。」Alex急了，她沒有耐心在跟Kara 這樣耗下去了，她必須知道答案。

躲的了一時，躲不了一世阿，難道，就這麼一直避著她嗎？可以避到什麼時候呢？Kara 嘆了口氣，知道她終究要面對Alex，如今只能走一步算一步了，她怯怯的走向門口，深呼吸個幾次後，勇敢的轉動把手，小小的拉出一條縫隙，探出頭去，而Alex一見門板有鬆動的痕跡，捉緊機會，一手扺在門前，用力的將整個大門敞開， 迫使Kara不得不和Alex清清楚楚的面對面。 

Kara被她突來的動作嚇了一跳，當她望向Alex那副堅定的眼神時，她又慌了  
「Alex 。」

「你吻我是因為⋯你喜歡我？是真的喜歡的那種喜歡，是嗎？我一直告訴自己不可能，但我想不出其他原因了。」在飛車過來的路上，Alex覺得很漫長，她恨不得能有Kara飛行能力，一秒就可以出現在她的公寓，當面對質，就可以馬上知道答案，即使Winn的明示，有了9成9的把握，但還沒得到Kara親口證實之前都不算數，她多希望是真的，於是在見到Kara的那刻，只能向她求證，她已經沒有耐心了。

Kara震驚著，以為自己多少還有些緩衝時間，沒想到Alex劈頭就問，還問的這麼直接，她不想被Alex討厭，可是又不想對她撒謊， 「我⋯Alex 我⋯」

「你喜歡我，是還是不是？」

Kara著急著眼眶都快要泛出了淚，只能點點頭，「拜託，Alex ，不要討厭我，我⋯」

「你這個笨蛋。」Alex 向前一步，然後張開雙手，在Kara 還搞不清楚現在的狀況時，一把將她緊緊的圈入自己的懷抱，「我怎麼可能討厭你，我愛你！」說完時又在她的太陽穴上一吻。

被這突如其來的變化給嚇傻了，Kara 拉開一些距離，看著眼前的Alex ，急促的的呼吸，加快的心跳以及微紅的雙頰，不知是因為過多的酒精還是剛剛脫口而出的話所造成的。

「你說什麼？」不敢相信這是真的，Kara懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。

Alex明白這種感受，美好到不真實的感受，彷彿置身雲端，一切都輕飄飄的，於是Alex捧著她的臉頰，將自己的唇對準她的，慢慢的印了上去，宣示自己對她的愛，一吻過後，用著深情款款的眼神望著她，再次的對她說，「我愛你，Kara。」

我愛你這句話她們時常對著對方說，但這次不一樣，Kara可以明顯的感覺這中間細微的差別，陌生的澎湃激盪著她身體中的每一顆細胞，血管中的血液，興奮的像是沸騰般的開水，她的心被注入一股溫暖的力量，然後溫柔的將她整個人包覆起來，充滿著生命力，像是內心沉睡的部分現在才甦醒了過來，感受更加的細緻，情感更加的豐富，整個人更加的完整了，視野再次模煳，同時她卻向Alex展示了一道至今為止最為耀眼的笑容，「我愛你，Alex。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀：）  
不知道你們覺得最後的安排如何？還是故事中有哪邊有疑問的，歡迎一起討論。
> 
> 其實每發一篇文章的時候，都會滿期待有什麼留言的，會想知道你們有什麼想法，帶姶你們什麼感覺，不得不說有人留言時，可以確定有人在看，比較有動力，而且會滿開心的。

**Author's Note:**

> 暫時性的標題，也許之後會改也不一定，一直都有命名障礙😅，是還沒結束，後面也還不確定怎麼繼續，但⋯就先發了吧⋯
> 
> 感謝閱讀，喜歡的話留個kudos也歡迎在底下留言，謝謝！


End file.
